duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Utsubomi Kazura
|Image = }} Utsubomi Kazura is a mysterious girl introduced in Versus Revolution Final season of the anime. Before her actual debut in Versus Revolution Final Episode 10, she was disguised as Duemouse in order to get close to Katta Kirifuda. Her creature partner is Acme from Team Acme. Appearance She was around Katta's age but younger. She have light green eyes and short light purple hair. Boys around her age will fall over her looks, shown when the boys in the school gains a crush on her by first glance. In school, she wears a standard school uniform. She dons on a pink and white long sleeve school uniform during Autumn to Spring, unlike the standard blue and gray uniform Lulu wears. Personality She has some mutual affections towards Katta, though she has to disguise herself or hide by a distance to avoid being seen or caught. This results in a rivalry between her and Lulu Takigawa. However, in a duel she can be scary like Lulu, with her trump card regarded as a 'beautiful flower' based by the theme of Team Acme being plants and her main civilization being Darkness. Her house seems like a cute house, but it is inside a dark forest and behind it is a crevasse that contains a demon plant. There is nobody other than her and Acme in that house. When she becomes angry, her voice changes slightly. Anime Background During the time when Katta releases his "Victory Mode", her cards reacted to the pulses, resulting Acme to gain a physical form from his card when he is Acme, First Seed. She and Acme eventually learns about Katta and the hamsters from Team Hamukatsu by television and theorize that he was the one responsible for giving Acme a physical form. It is possible that Number 2 sent her to distract Katta from investigating Rare Killers at the start of the VSRF series. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final She first appeared when Katta forcibly removed Duemouse's costume inside the baths, revealing her inside of the suit. This caused Katta to be quite embarrassed and he eventually developed a crush on her despite only seeing her once. Duemouse used this to his advantage and let Katta marry him, but when defeated in a duel he reveals that Utsubomi has been hired as a part-time job to move the suit, now that Duemouse has been made into a mere costume without Chuujirou inside. Utsubomi was never in the suit after the day Katta removed the costume, but she had been observing the duel between Duemouse and Katta. She deems him interesting after watching the conclusion of the duel. She eventually got transferred to Katta's school, still having affections over Katta but gain a fierce rivalry against Lulu Takigawa. Katta accidentally bumped onto her on his way to school and immediately have a crush on her, much to Lulu's anger. She was introduced to the class and the boys in the school fall for her. Even Hokaben, Bucyake and Leo Hyakujuu attempts to confess their love, only for her to reject them. She manages to win over Katta, though with the help of Acme, but sometimes interrupted by Lulu and Doremi. Lulu eventually challenged her into a duel, which she accepts. When the spells on her shield zone was being used against her by Lulu's Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor, she retaliated with Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed. She then explains her real reasons of wanting to meet Katta and seems to make up with Lulu, though deep inside, her tension and rivalry rises. In the race to replace Katta as the main protagonist, She and Lulu were dropped into a open sewer pit by a devilish Katta. After the summer holidays and back in school, Kazura and Acme swiftly evaded all of Lulu's hits, though causing a mess in the classroom in the process. She and Acme hid behind the wall, looking ominously as the Rare Killers invaded Katta's school and the students defending it. After the Rare Killers incident, she got into a usual scuffle against Lulu. Upon hearing from Lucifer that he knows the Rare Killers true objectives, she became uncertain and left the classroom, most probably to inform Number 2 of their plans. She one day had a feud with Lulu in which both want to marry Katta. As a result she Duels Lulu. However, when Lulu broke her second last shield, she reveals Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D and reveals that she is actually a Rare Killers. She then uses Mad Dead Wood to remove all of Lulu's creatures and revive all of their creatures. However, she uses Demonkazura's and Tamagineil's effects as well as Terror Pit to remove Lulu's creatures and finally uses Acme, First Seed for the win. Ever since then she officially resides in the Rare Killers homebase. She also has a discussion with what seems to be the demon plant that makes up Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D. Manga She is a member of the Rare Killers who transferred to Katta's school along with Ijiwaru Nokiyomori. Deck She uses a Darkness and Fire Revolutionary deck, with Team Acme being her main Revolutionary team. Darkness Civilization *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Lost Soul *Terror Pit Darkness and Fire *Acme, First Seed *Beroringa, Third Seed *Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed *Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *Marauder Deis Drive *Tamagineil, Second Seed }} Her new deck has cards from the future sets DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! and DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X. Darkness Civilization *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Bone Dance Charger *Rafflesia, Unbeaten Demon Dragon *Terror Pit Darkness and Fire *Acme, First Seed *Burgmaru-Kun *Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed *Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D *Magurakazura, D2M *Marauder Deis Drive *Rinnebinus, M Demon Dragon *Tamagineil, Second Seed }} Trivia *Her voice actor Minako Kotobuki was known for her role as Tsumugi Kotobuki in the anime series ''K-On! ''and have performed many anime opening and ending themes. *As the background story said that Team Acme is untrustworthy and traitorous, it is possible that she may be actually a member of Rare Killers and will betray later on. **However for some reason in the anime, she and her voice actor's place in the credits is not in the enemy characters list, but instead is placed above Passionate Narrator just like other recurring characters. (Usually the credits voice actor order is Regular Characters (Such as Katta) > Passionate Narrator > Enemy Characters (Such as Basara) > Creature voices/one-time characters.) It could have been possible that she might play a role similar to Puramai Rei in V3, or it might had been placed to mislead viewers. **She is later confirmed to be Rare Killers during her second duel against Lulu. *Her rivalry with Lulu mirrors Kyoshiro Kokujo's and Hakuoh's rivalry against each other based by their primary civilizations. *She is seen calling the demon plant from Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D's artwork her 'mama', hinting that she might be its Master Initials, Doguraeater, D2M2 disguising as a person. **In the gag episode before the Rare Killer's first attack in Katta's school, her hand drawing is shown to be extremely terrible. This is a trait that gets shared with Osamurai Van Osamu which is famous for his terrible writing and is also a creature in disguise. This can indicate that she might be actually a creature taking the form of a human. **The artwork shares the same voice actor as Duemouse. *She is similar to Gyou as both are sent by an enemy organization to spy on the protagonists. **However, Unlike Gyou she is much less despicable and duels like any other duelist as opposed to Gyou or Benny Haha cheating or using unfair means to get themselves the win. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Rare Killers Category:Villains